


Opening Up

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Nevada isn't used to being with people who want or need his help and affection, so being with Caractacus is going to take some adjustment
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 40
Collections: Nevactacus





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/gifts).



Nevada drew up short inside the bathroom doorway, the words dying on his tongue as he stood—naked—in stunned surprise.

Caractacus was standing in the middle of the bathroom, his feet spread and knees slightly bent, his torso twisted as he tried to look behind himself at the mirror he was holding angled between his legs.

His head snapped up when Nevada walked in, and he almost dropped the mirror in his hurry to slide it onto the counter. He looked like his grandmother had just caught him masturbating, and Nevada couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he’d walked into.

“I thought you were in the shower.”

Caractacus clearly _had_ been in the shower—which was still running and filling the bathroom with steam. There was a puddle of water formed around his feet on the tile floor, and his wet hair was plastered to his head. His skin was flushed, although Nevada could see all the darker marks he’d left on the inventor’s chest and stomach and thighs. 

“Yes, I—I’m done.” Caractacus wasn’t meeting his eyes, which was unlike him. 

“The fucking hell are you doing?” Nevada asked. 

“I was, um. Things felt a little odd, so I was trying—”

“Odd?” Nevada repeated, feeling a slither of unease. He’d worked Caractacus hard, and while the inventor had never once asked him to stop or slow down, it was possible Caractacus’s adrenaline and endorphins had masked some injury. 

“I was trying to see but the mirror kept fogging…” Caractacus looked at the floor, and the dark flush in his cheeks wasn’t all from the heat of the shower. 

“You bleeding?” Nevada asked as casually as he could.

“Oh, no.” Caractacus seemed about to say something else but didn’t, and that was unlike him, too. 

“Lemme see,” Nevada said, twirling his hand in the air. 

“What? No, that’s not—” Caractacus broke off at the sight of Nevada’s frown. After a moment’s hesitation he turned away.

“Hands on the bath,” Nevada ordered.

Caractacus obediently leaned down and curved his hands over the smooth edge of the tub, displaying his ass as Nevada stepped up behind him. Caractacus’s tension was palpable, and his muscles twitched and then tightened when he felt Nevada’s thumbs carefully spread his cheeks apart. Nevada sank into a crouch, examining Caractacus’s gaping hole. He touched the stretched ring of muscle with a fingertip, but Caractacus jerked and made a strangled sound despite the gentleness of Nevada’s touch.

“Does that hurt?”

“No,” Caractacus said. “You surprised me is all. There’s a little sting.” He paused, drawing a deep breath. “How bad is it?”

Nevada frowned and rose to his feet. “You look fine.” He reached for Caractacus’s arm automatically, helping steady him as he straightened and turned. “Want me to take a picture so you can frame it?”

“Is it…” Caractacus glanced around and licked nervously at his lip. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? If I hurt you, tell me.”

“You didn’t. But it’s still so...open. Is that, um. Is that normal?”

Nevada blinked as he processed the question. “I just fucked you for two hours,” he said slowly. “I might not have the biggest dick in the world, but—” He stopped when Caractacus looked away again. “Yes,” he answered after a moment.

Caractacus forced his gaze back to Nevada’s. “Will it stay like this, though?”

Nevada let out a startled bark of laughter. “I’m good, but I ain’t _that_ good. You’ll be back to normal in a couple hours.” He laughed again and shook his head. “Jesus, you’re in here thinking everything’s just gonna fall right out from now on?”

“Actually, I was thinking it wouldn’t be much fun for you anymore if I was all stretched out,” Caractacus said, and Nevada sobered in an instant. 

He felt a rush of guilt for laughing. “Shit. I forget you don’t have much experience—You don’t act like it in bed,” he added, earning himself a small smile from the other man. “Here.” He turned and reached over to turn off the showerhead, flipping the drain closed to begin filling the bathtub with warm water. He opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the bag of epsom salt, pouring a little into the shallow water. He put the bag away and said, “In the bath.”

“I already took a shower,” Caractacus said. “Let’s just go to bed, I’m sorry I—”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Nevada said, flattening his palms to Caractacus’s cheeks and holding his stare. “Sorry,” he repeated. “Come on, in the bath, it’ll make you feel better.”

“But…” Caractacus glanced over at the tub. “Won’t the water, like...go inside…”

Nevada laughed, unable to stop himself, but he pulled Caractacus’s head forward and pressed their foreheads together. Caractacus’s wet hair was cool against Nevada’s skin. “ _Chiflado_ ,” he said, his voice breaking with humor.

“I suppose I’m ridiculous,” Caractacus murmured with a soft sigh, resting his hands on Nevada’s bare hips. 

“You’re not. I’m an asshole.”

“Right now I feel like I’m _all_ arsehole,” Caractacus quipped, and Nevada’s body shook as he laughed. Caractacus grinned when the other man lifted his head to meet his eyes. “But if you say it’s normal, I trust you.”

Nevada ran his thumbs over Caractacus’s flushed cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You gotta tell me this shit,” he said quietly. 

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s cute,” Nevada countered. 

“Come in the bath with me? You must be sore.”

“Fine, if it’ll make you shut up and get in.” Nevada turned and shut off the water before stepping into the bathtub. He lowered himself down into the water and settled back against the wall, looking up to cock a brow at Caractacus. Caractacus carefully stepped in between Nevadas’s legs and gingerly folded himself down into the hot water. He leaned back against Nevada and smiled when the other man’s arms wrapped around him.

“We need a bigger bath,” Caractacus said.

“Lucky you got good knees,” Nevada answered, and Caractacus laughed as he settled his head back against Nevada’s shoulder. “Feel okay?”

“Good. Thank you.”

Nevada nuzzled behind Caractacus’s ear for a few moments before whispering, “This means you’re mine, you know.”

Caractacus smiled sleepily and hummed in agreement.


End file.
